


for you

by kritiquer



Series: in which they meet in a library [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Library, Eliott Demaury POV, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kritiquer/pseuds/kritiquer
Summary: a bonus ficlet for “the book i read was in your eyes” — a glimpse into eliott’s mind, and how his job at the library gave him the best thing he could’ve ever asked for — lucas lallemant.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: in which they meet in a library [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876414
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enter_srodulv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enter_srodulv/gifts).



> happy birthday caro! i hope you have the loveliest day! 💖  
> i would recommend reading part one of this series first, since this serves as a prequel & epilogue of sorts to it.  
> enjoy!

When Eliott first started working at the library, his time spent there was dreadfully dull. He’d been lured into applying for the job for the “librarian aesthetic,” but it turns out he wasn’t allowed to do much except shelve books—which didn’t live up to his expectations at all, but it felt anticlimactic to quit after a couple days, so he’s stuck with the job. 

It isn’t until he notices Lucas Lallemant that he realizes that maybe this job isn’t so bad after all. He’s not Lucas to him at first—he’s just a beautiful stranger with bright blue eyes and an endless stack of books who lights up the room without realizing it. He also walks past Eliott without a second glance the first time he sees him, but Eliott chooses to believe it’s because Lucas is simply too entranced with the book he was reading to pay much attention to his surroundings. 

It’s an ordinary day when Eliott finally decides to approach Lucas—somehow, he had expected the day to mirror the dizzying feeling that had taken root in him. But no, so far everything seemed just like the day before. He’d walked into the library and clocked in as usual, heading over to the back shelves with a cart full of books in tow. The only difference was that he had decided to wear a slightly more formal shirt at Sofiane’s command—it was a soft grey, which Sofiane said “brought out his eyes.” He was currently organizing the books on his cart alphabetically (it was easier to shelve them that way, and he usually would do it in the back room before bringing the cart out, but he didn’t want to miss risking Lucas’s arrival). 

Something he’d realized recently was that Lucas was impressively punctual: he always came to the library at the same time, and left around the same time as well. In Eliott’s defense, there’s not much to keep his mind occupied when he’s working, so he can’t really be blamed for keeping track of when Lucas comes and goes. He’s a couple minutes late today, and Eliott can’t help but worry. It’s silly; Lucas could have easily been caught up in traffic, or was simply running behind schedule, both completely justifiable reasons why he hasn’t shown up yet. But even then, Eliott can feel his bravado shrinking and his nerves spiking as the minutes tick by. He had readied himself to finally approach Lucas today, and this seemed too much like a sign from the universe that maybe they weren’t meant to be after all. He hears his phone chime right then, and he unlocks it curiously. There are new texts in his group chat: one from Sofiane wishing him good luck, and a follow up from Idriss telling him to  _ go for it, or else!!  _ He sends them a ‘thank you’ and a thumbs-up, before taking a deep breath. 

His break starts in a couple minutes, so he straightens his shirt and runs a quick hand through his hair before he swipes a book off his cart (Virginia Woolf, a good sign), then decides to head to the back. Lucas isn’t there yet, so Eliott settles down in an armchair and flips open his book to a random page.  _ He should be here any minute.  _ The thought sends his heart into a frenzy, but at the same time, he’s worked himself up about it enough times that he feels a slow calm spread over him. And so, when Lucas finally walks in—looking oddly surprised to see him sitting there—Eliott knows this is going to be something spectacular. 

——

“Lucas?” Eliott had already signed himself out, and so he makes his way to where Lucas usually is, unsurprised to find him curled up in his favorite armchair. He’s fast asleep, his book forgotten and fallen to the ground, and Eliott can’t help but smile fondly at the sight. 

They’d met because of this chair, after all. Eliott hadn’t known it was Lucas’s—only that he’d frequently seen Lucas retreat back here—and he hadn’t been able to approach him the first couple times he wanted to, so he had taken the chance. He hadn’t expected to actually interact with Lucas (it caught him embarrassingly off guard, even though he had thought he was ready, and Lucas looked extra lovely that day, as if the universe was tempting him), but Lucas hadn’t seemed to notice Eliott’s internal panic. 

“Eli?” 

Lucas scrunches his face up as soon as he opens his eyes, and Eliott moves to cower over the chair, in an attempt to block out most of the light emitted from the ceiling. 

“You didn’t have to wait for me, you know,” Eliott says softly, and Lucas opens his eyes immediately. 

“Don’t be stupid.” He gently knocks his knuckle against Eliott’s forehead. “I wanted to.” 

The words tug at Eliott’s heartstrings, cliché as that is, and he knows he’s beaming down at Lucas. Sometimes he still can’t believe that he has Lucas in his life; that he’s here, falling asleep in uncomfortable library chairs because he’d rather wait for Eliott than have him go home alone. It means that much more to him— knowing that despite any mishaps they might have encountered along the way, or how long it took them to finally talk to each other—they were meant to be. 

“Can we go now?” Lucas asks, getting up, and Eliott wraps an arm around his shoulders to steady him. 

As they reach the entrance, Lucas makes him stop. They step to the side, moving out the way, and Eliott opens his mouth to ask why they’ve stopped when Lucas starts patting the pockets of his coat, clearly searching for something. He lets out a little ‘got it!’ as he reaches into one, and Eliott wants to laugh and cry at once; the gesture makes him feel so known that he feels his heart squeeze, overfilling with love and fondness. 

It’s a scarf— _ the _ scarf—and Lucas reaches up to loop it around Eliott’s neck, a teasing smile playing at his mouth. Eliott understands the wordless exchange:  _ here you are,  _ Lucas is saying.  _ I know how you get cold, and I started carrying your scarf with me just in case you forget it.  _

Eliott kisses Lucas’s nose when he finally steps back, and Lucas grins up at him. They walk out of the library together—hand-in-hand—and Eliott knows that he’d do anything to keep Lucas by his side like this—even if it means having to shelve another book or two. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i’m kritiquer on tumblr, come say hi :)


End file.
